Werewolf
Werewolves are a breed of supernatural shapeshifters that take on the appearance and traits of a lupine creature. Physiology Powers and Abilities *'Accelerated Healing:' the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Werewolves possess an extraordinarily enhanced healing factor that allows them to heal from most mild to moderate wounds within moments. They have been shown to heal quickly from gunshots, stab wounds through the chest, abdomen and extremities, and broken arms, legs, and spines, though most cannot heal from a broken neck; while varying among different ranks of Werewolves, broken bones can usually heal instantly after they've been reset, and depending on the severity, stab wounds and gunshots can usually resolve themselves in minutes to hours based on how deep the wounds are and whether or not vital organs were damaged in the process. Werewolves are also immune to the majority of human illnesses and conditions such as colds, cancer, epilepsy, asthma, etc. For this reason, they cannot get high on drugs or drunk on alcohol-- because the "high" is technically caused by the substance inflicting some kind of damage on the body, the Werewolf can heal this damage faster than the effects can be felt. *'Animal Instincts:' thr ability to have a natural way with animals. Werewolves are apex predators, and, as such, they can assert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats and deer. They can use this ability to force them to be quiet or leave the area, or to stand down if they are acting aggressively. As a result, these animals can often be frightened by the presence of Werewolves. They also have natural animal instincts that allow them to think as true animals do, though some Werewolves are more in-tune with these instincts than others. **'Predator Instinct:' the ability to possess instincts akin to that of a predatory creature. *'Enhanced Agility:' the ability to be drastically more agile than what is naturally possible. A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Durability:' the ability to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. *'Enhanced Endurance:' the ability to endure vastly beyond what is naturally possible. *'Enhanced Senses:' the ability to possess extremely accurate senses. Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch that exceed their wolf counterparts and that of regular canines. **'Enhanced Hearing:' their ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. They all have excellent hearing even in their human forms,although not the same extent as their wolf forms. **'Enhanced Sight:' they can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color. Their sense of sight is known to be ten times better than the average human, twice as good as the average bird of prey. It is unknown if shape-shifters can see into the invisible spectrum of light, like vampires. Even in their human form, a wolf can easily recognize a vampire. They see much more than the characteristic paleness, eye color, and beauty. To wolves, a vampire appears reflective and angular, almost like moving crystal. ***'Night Vision:' the ability to see clearly in darkness. **'Enhanced Smell:' they can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Using their sense of smell, in particular, they can interpret the chemosignals that indicate identity and emotional states, a skill that, with practice, can be developed to the point of a supernatural sense of empathy; it has also been revealed that Werewolves can even sense sexual desire through scent. **'Enhanced Taste:' they have an extremely developed sense of taste and may be able to detect poisons or other problems. *'Enhanced Speed:' the ability to be supernaturally faster than what is naturally possible. Werewolves can run and move faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed, which would be about over 38000 mph. They can reach 45 mph partial shift. In their actual wolf form, their speed exceeds more than 100 mph. Their speed is equivalent to that of a vampire. **'Enhanced Leap:' the ability to jump longer and higher distances than normal humans. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' the ability to have reaction speeds beyond human limits. Werewolves have greatly enhanced reflexes than normal humans which allows them to dodge any attack. **'Speed Combat:' the ability to infuse speed with physical combat. **'Speed Throwing:' the ability to throw objects at extremely high speeds. *'Enhanced Stamina:' the ability to function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself. *'Environmental Adaptation:' the ability to survive and adapt to an environment. **'Temperature Regulation:' the ability to maintain a certain body temperature for extended periods of time. *'Pain Absorption:' the ability to absorb pain/suffering and utilize it in some way. Werewolves have the ability to absorb pain from animals, humans, and other creatures through tactile contact. This is usually done by touching the person who is in pain, or the injured body part and drawing the pain into themselves, which manifests as the Werewolf's veins darkening as their body processes it. Initially, a Werewolf can only essentially "take the edge off" of a person's pain level, but with practice, they can eventually learn to take it completely. Known Packs Known Werewolves |-|Moon Stone= *Killian *Nick *Logan *Jacob *K Michaels |-|Blood Moon= *Labonair Family Weaknesses *'Broken Neck:' Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render in a death-like state for varying amounts of time, depending on the age of the wolf in question. *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Electricity:' A steady application of low amperage electricity can keep werewolves weak and in human form. *'Fire:' It can presumably kill a werewolf just as it can any mortal. It can also hurt them, though their regenerative cells allow them to heal burns much faster than an ordinary human. *'Heart Extraction:' Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. *'Lunar Cycle:' All werewolves are forced to shift during the cycle of the full moon, to some this is a gift, others a curse. *'Magic:' Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. *'Mountain Ash:' A werewolf can be contained in a barrier made of mountain ash. Unless the werewolf in question is a true alpha, then they can on rare occasion break out. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds so long as they haven't been weakened by other means *'Silver' If a werewolf is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weak and wounded. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. Notes Category:Species